


The whole pandemic thing

by riversritual



Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: Mentions of Death, Multi, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: The group deals with the struggles of living in a pandemic
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick, Kylie Broflovski/Kendra McCormick
Series: River’s Quiet Little Mountain Town AU (South Park) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114889





	1. Kylie and Kendra

The pandemic brought some relationship struggles for the majority of couples torn apart.

The same did not apply to the gushy PDA nightmare (to their friends) that was Kylie Broflovski and Kendra McCormick.

Within a day of being apart, Kendra had died to re-spawn in the same house as her beloved girlfriend.

It was a shock, but a very nice one.

Since no one else but Kylie could remember how Kendra came to be in the house, a tale had to be spun to provide an explanation.

“She’s been here the whole time, she was here when the stay-at-home order was put out and decided it was safer to stay here,” the redhead lied through her teeth.

But....

Her mother bought it. Sheila loved Kendra anyway, she was practically two steps away from planning their future wedding.

It was good to have her support, at least.

Kyle and Ike had many suspicions, mostly about how they thought Kendra had actually managed to sneak in the house (not technically wrong).

At least Kendra wasn’t caught out, or worse, sent back home.


	2. Kyle, Stan and Kenny

The adored throuple of Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick had a lot of tougher problems during quarantine.

Mostly stemming from the fact that they couldn’t see each other.

It was annoying, and really upsetting.

There then came some jealousy, because how come Kylie and Kendra could flaunt the fact they could be together but the three of them couldn’t?

Some feelings may have been hurt after some later regretted words.

So that’s why the redhead and blonde girls ignored them for a few days.

But no one can really hold much of a grudge when there’s bigger, scarier issues going on.

So things were tense and hard for a while, but it was a bump in the road that was eventually overcame.

The relationship survived, at least.

It was a very long time to go, but they would be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy spent the majority of quarantine annoying Stan to death.

Because it was fun to see him get all pissed off, and if she didn’t distract herself she’d get sad about missing her friends.

She already knew her cousin was about two steps away from breaking down from it too.

That’s why she’d keep on being extremely annoying, to keep them both happy.

.........

Erica loved being off of school.

It.

Was.

So.

Fucking.

Great.

She could eat whatever she wanted and sit in all day without having to go to school.

Sure, she missed her friends, but food was a great replacement.


	4. Eric Cartman

Last but not least, the one who loved being in quarantine the most.

The one who carried around a 6 ft pole and revelled in telling people to keep their distance.

Eric Cartman was a big fan of quarantine.

He loved being out of school, and Zoom calls were so easy to slip out of for more breakfast.

He. Loved. All of it.

It was the greatest time of his life.

No school, no Kyle, no problems.

It was all so perfect.

At last.


End file.
